leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/CC003 Castro, the Peacemaker
|ad_base = 54.64 |ad_lvl = 3.16 |as_base = 0.615 |as_lvl = 2.7 |arm_base = 22.4 |arm_lvl = 3.21 |mr_base =3 0 |mr_lvl = 0 |ms = 350 }} Castro, the Peacemaker is a custom template champion in League of Legends. A big guy, heavily carry a enormous machine gun which he called it Baby Yumo. This weapon is his friend, his comrade and his team to fight Sinisters of Evils. As a Freelance defender who join up the organization of Independent Group, he was the leader and the only goal is for the Equality, Freedom, Democracy and Peace of all resident of Piltover. Since they are also not affiliated by the Piltover who governs, they work in carefulness and away from the Piltover peacemakers. They do their job somewhat like as a hero but they kill people, Bad People who kills Innocent People, this is the reason why Piltover peacemaker don't agree with the works. Most of the people praises their work in result the law maker tend to have less role in the eyes of the majority, they now make laws to arrest these Freelance defender. This results a silent war between the two different sides of Piltover Peacemakers. 'Baby Yumo, the Machine Gun' Castro has a very unique style of releasing basic attack. His basic attacks is released in a line in flurry, very fast and does not homing toward the target. It will deal physical damage to the first unit it hit. * }} Targeting an enemy will enter into . While in , he is been slowed for 50% and he can deviate his attack direction using his cursor's direction. Deviation rate of 45 degrees per second. Movement command will pause the and gain his normal movement speed. * }} Castro Quadruples his current attack speed, allowing him to release multiple in a second. But each deals and can apply on-hit effects and critically strikes. * }} Castro has limited for every round, with base amount of 25 bullets. After the bullets are finished in a round, it takes 1.75 seconds to reload. Abilities This passive can be ranked up using level up points and each point grants Castro bonus effects and buffs. }} }} Hide= |-|RANKS= Gain bonus Attack Damage equal to * He increase his attack range by 50 units. * Reduce incoming damages by 8% while in attacking stance. * He gain +2 bonus Hit Points for every unit it kills. * Killing a unit will heal him for 10 . * Leaving in an attacking stance or after bullets in a round is finished, next movement will gain 20% bonus speed in over 1.75 seconds. * He deal an additional of magic damage to target’s maximum health by 2%. * He can now gain shield as he activate the skill Pacing, which amount is 100 * His third basic attack will deal an additional of physical damage equal to 7% of target’s missing health. He can now store 1 additional charge of skill RPG Pistol, which interval cast between activation is 0.5 seconds. }} Release a shot of grenade toward the target lane dealing physical damage on impact with unit. At the same time it explode dealing the same damage and apply armor reduction in over 4 seconds. |description2= This skill may be upgraded for up to 10 rank/level. |leveling= % bonus AD)}} |cost=65 |costtype=mana |cooldown=10 seconds |range= / units }} }} Every level of this spell will increase his maximum in every Rounds by 10 bullets. |description2 = Increase attack speed in over 2 seconds and becomes immune to Attack Speed slow. Attack Speed slow will be removed after cast. |description3= This skill may be upgraded for up to maximum of 10 level/rank. |leveling= bullets |leveling2 = % |cost= 40 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 6 seconds }} }} He will gain health heal for every 100 unit he travelled. Using Flash and Teleport does not count unit as travelled. |description2 = Dashes toward the target location without cancelling the Attack Stance. |description3= This skill can be upgraded for up to 10 rank/level. |leveling= |leveling2 = units |cooldown= 10 seconds |cost= 75 |costtype= mana }} }} Release an electro-magnetic pulse drone toward the target position, after a second delay it explode dealing Magic Damage and Disables all unit and turrets in over a duration. Disable unables them to attack or use spells as well. |leveling= seconds |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana |range= / units }} }} Theoretical Item Build Freelance Defender Team *Castro, the PeaceMaker (reworked): Castro,the Peacemaker *Exalia, the Valiant Hunter (reworked): Exalia,the Valiant Hunter *Xena, the Vanguard: Xena, the Vanguard Old Champion Hide= |-|OLD version= |alttype = |date = |rangetype =range |health = 40 |attack = 80 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 454.6 (+77.5) |mana = 326.5 (+48.75) |damage= 54.64 (+3.16) |range = 500 |armor = 22.4 (+3.21) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.615 (+0.27%) |healthregen = 5.9 (+0.74) |manaregen = 6.8 (+0.68) |speed = 350 }} Castro, the Peacemaker is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities Each rank gain him bonus Attack Damage by +8, bonus Health by +50, bonus Armor & M.R. by +5, bonus Movement Speed by units and bonus Health Regen by +3. Each rank will also gain him bonus effects. * He increase his attack range by 50 units. * He deal an additional of magic damage to target’s maximum health by 2%. * He can now gain shield as he activate the skill Pacing, which amount is 100 * He can now store charges of skill Slug Shot, which interval cast between activation is 0.5 seconds. * Killing a unit will heal him for 10 . * His third basic attack will deal an additional of physical damage equal to 7% of target’s missing health. }} | }} Release a great shot toward the target lane which it will deal physical damage to first unit it hit. This shot can penetrate to target’s armor. |leveling= 45/ 80/ 115/ 150/ 185/ 220/ 255/ 290/ 325 2/ 3/ 4/ 5/ 6/ 7/ 8/ 9/ 10 % |cost=65 |costtype=mana |cooldown= 10/ 10/ 9/ 9/ 8/ 8/ 7/ 7/ 6 seconds |range=850 }} | }} Everytime he activate Spells, he passively gain bonus attack speed which it is stackable for up to 5 times. |description2 = Next Basic Attack will deal 15% increase damage then apply slow to the target for over 2 second. |leveling= 10/ 13/ 16/ 19/ 22/ 25/ 28/ 31/ 34 % |leveling2 = 12/ 15/ 18/ 21/ 24/ 27/ 30/ 33/ 36 % |cost= 65 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 5/ 5/ 5/ 4/ 4/ 4/ 3/ 3/ 3 seconds }} | }} He will gain health heal for every 100 unit he travelled. |description2 = Instantly gain Movement speed in over 3 seconds. Then the passive amount will quadruple its amount of heal. |leveling= 3/ 3.75/ 4.5/ 5.25/ 6/ 6.75/ 7.5/ 8.25/ 9 |leveling2 = 10 /14 /18 /22 /26 /30 /34 /38 /42 % |cooldown= 9/ 8.5/ 8/ 7.5/ 7/ 6.5/ 6/ 5.5/ 5 seconds |cost= 75 |costtype= mana }} | }} Launch a grenade using his grenade launcher toward the target area in 210-range. This explosion will deal magic damage in the area, knocking all unit hit, apply grievous wound, and then slows the target greatly which speed slowly recovers in over 3 second. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana |range= 875 }} }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Soon..he's busy arresting criminals to tell about his stories.. Comments